paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Colleen
Colleen is a first gen pup that belongs to User:Silverheart456 Personality Colleen is stubborn and headstrong, never stopping until she reaches her goal. Although she's normally sweet and caring, she can be snappy when irritated or annoyed, though she feels bad and tends to apologize after she calms down. She's usually pretty laid back and calm, but can become either gets really hyper or really sad and depressed depending on the day. When she's on a mission, she shuts off her happy side completely and becomes stone cold, only focusing on completing it. Appearence Colleen is a black, gray, and tan jackal husky mix. Her main pelt is black, and her muzzle is white, leading to a white neck and undercarridge. Her paws are gray with white toes, and her undertail and tail tip are also white. She has tan eye spots leading up from her nose, tan rims on her perked ears, and tan edges on her legs and rump. She has a gray stripe on either side of her leading from the bottom of her eye spots, outlining her white parts, and ending in a blotchy gray mark on her tail. She has a gray-brown clover-shaped mark on her chest. Her left eye is light purple, while her left is turquoise. She wears a dark blue collar, and her badge consists of a dark purple question mark on a lighter blue background. Uniform Her uniform consists of a sea green jacket with white trim, and a white pup pack. She has a sea green helmet like Zuma's, and a pair of whit heat-vision goggles for tracking. Bio Colleen grew up with her mother on a wildlife reserve north of Foggy Bottom, her mther teaching her how to fend for herself in the wilderness. When she was about six months old, her mother left her at the den one evening, saying she was going out to hunt. She never came back after that. On the third day she'd been gone, Colleen decided to look for her. She searched for weeks, using the survival stratigies her mother taught her to feed herself and find shelter and water. One day she met Zuma and Chase in the park after accidently crashing into him after an accident with the merry-go-round. After talking to them for awhile, and finding out she was a stray, they invited her to come and meet Ryder. She agreed. After explaining her story to Ryder, she asked if she could stay there for a night so she wouldn't have to sleep under the slide at the park. Feeling sympathy for her, she was welcomed in with the other pups that night. In the morning, she was watching tv with the pups when a news segment came on about illegal hunters on the wildlife reserve she'd grown up on. It said they'd killed over twenty jackals and coyotes, and one of them was revealed to be her mother. Colleen was heart broken, but was quickly consoled by Ryder inviting her to stay at the Lookout as the team's search-and-rescue pup. Family Adara - Mother, Jackal, Deceased Hopper - Father, Husky, Alive Aloe - Mate/Boyfriend, Alive Justice - Daughter, Alive Journey - Son, Alive Cypress - Daughter, Alive Acacia - Daughter, Alive Zodiac - Son, Alive Kallik - Daughter, Alive Nightingale - Sister, Alive Thistle - Brother, Alive Stories She's Been In By Me Pups Get a Jackal By Others Collabs Trivia Pup Pack Tools *Magnifying Glass *Notepad/pencil *Black Light *Net *Metal Detector Catchphrases *"Search High and Low, let's go!" *"If I track and smell, I know I'll do well!" *"On the trail, I'll never fail!" Vehicle A sea green, white, and blue jeep. It has the ability to slide on ice, as well as mud and pavement. It has an extra rope/grappling hook in the back, as well as space to store things. It has a GPS installed in it as well. Crush She has a crush on Aloe. She met him one time as a stray in the park when they were pups, and recodnized him immediately when he joined when they were teens. It took awhile, but they eventually started dating. In the future they get married and have six pups, Journey , Justice , Cypress , Acacia , Zodiac , and Kallik . Voice Pup/Teen Elizibeth Daily. Voice of Buttercup In the Powerpuff Girls Teen/Adult Lucy Liu. Voice of Viper in the Kung-Fu Panda saga Random *She loves to chase birds *Her favorite time of day is dawn, as she loves to watch the sun rise. *She was originally going to be a Forest Ranger pup *She's afraid of guns and Hunters. As well as massive amounts of blood. And Needles, stingers, chopsticks, anything sharp. *She's friends with Koho and likes to visit him when the pups go up to Jake's Mountain, Ruste, Sorrel, Nadia, and Berg *She has a trainee named Digby *In the future, she trains Justice as well as Digby *She doesn't get on well at all with Kanya *Although she'd never admit it, she secretly loves being larger than Aloe, it makes surprise cuddles all the more fun for her Gallery Plz.png|Gift I drew for Splashthenavypup. Ha! Please Colleen Uniform.png|In her uniform. AloexColleen.png|Adorable art trde with Layneyorkie. It's awesome! Colleen Headshot.png|Headshot KIMBERLY - WIN_20151008_153602.JPG|Random doodle KIMBERLY - WIN_20151008_154532.JPG|Sketches. KIMBERLY - WIN_20151008_181902.JPG|More doodles 'cause I'm bored. Justice and Journey giving her flowers, Scratching her ear, and holding Zodiac First kiss.png|First Kiss <3 Ccolleenderp.png|Don't ask, okay. Just don't ask...XD Ed91499a-27ff-410a-8b.jpg|Freaking ADORABLE art trade with Kelly. Colleen with her trainee Digby <3 Gift 3.png|Adorable gift drawn by Pawpatrol000. <3 Colleen headshot.png|Gift drawn by Sonicthefox Colleen Ref.jpg|Old ref 20180804 211920.jpg|Her and Aloe in their uniforms >u< she's flirty~ Category:Females Category:Single Female Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Jackal Category:Silverheart456's Character Category:Alaskan Husky Category:Search and Rescue Category:Fanon Characters Category:Character Category:Puppies Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Mixed Breed Category:Heterochromia Category:Feral Category:Husky Category:First gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Present gen Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Younger Sibling Category:Paw Patrol Category:Agressive Characters Category:Animals Category:Friendly Animals Category:Characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon Charcters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Dogs Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Category:Dog Category:Mentor